creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Medieval Torch
The Medieval Torch is a light source that provides open fire and heat that can be placed into the world to spend light. It cannot be wired and will keep burning infinitely. The torch is designed to look like it's made of riveted pointed metal strips that are set into a metal holder. The holder has 3 different looks depending on where the torch is being placed - either on a ceiling, a floor or a wall. Medieval Torches as crafted objects are also included in the Medieval Pack and in the building kit that you can buy for the Colossal Castle Blueprint, but none of these item/block packs include the according crafting recipe for this object. Buying the Medieval Super Bundle in the Store for Coins is the only way to permanently add the crafting recipe for this object to the crafting menu (to be opened by default key "q"), where it will be already unlocked and will always be available even on game worlds where the world option "world bound recipes" is enabled. Medieval Torches are just as bright (and illuminate just as many blocks) as the common Coal Torch. They also do not emit more heat and are not any safer. They are brighter than Moss Torches, but the Gas Lamp is still the brightest lamp in Creativerse. In areas that are lit this way, neither Treasure Chests nor Creatures will spawn. To craft a stack of 8 Medieval Torches at a time, you will need: * 1 Iron Bar made from Iron Ore in a Forge. Iron Ore can be extracted from Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground, or found in Iron Treasure Chests or in Diamond Treasure Chests * 2 pieces of Coal that can be extracted from Nodes on the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or on Mountains, or can be found in Treasure Chests, or can be obtained from Keepas of any kind either as a loot or pet-harvest * 2x Melted Wax made from Beeswax in a Forge, also obtainable from Keepas of any kind or from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests Like all other torches in Creativerse, Medieval Torches will burn indefinitely and never go out after having been placed. They cannot be switched off nor wired to activation devices. This object can be rotated in all directions by holding r (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. When rotated individually, the torches will keep their original look that has been defined by where they have been placed first. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" by typing "r" as usual, but when more torches of the stack are being placed with this predefined rotation, they will change their look depending on the rotated angle. Just like other torches, Medieval Torches will not hinder player characters nor Creatures to walk over or stand in the exact same space that the torches "take up". That's why you can use torches to create air bubbles under water that will help your player character to survive under water. However neither solid blocks nor liquids can take up the same space as these torches. You can place a number of Medieval Torches (and any objects with open fire) next to each other into cold environments and stand on one of them to make the cold meter go down and such keep your player character from taking cold damage, since the torches/flames emit heat. Attention! As with all sources of open fire, please take care when putting Medieval Torches next to, on or especially directly under flammable blocks or plants. Within hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands, flammable blocks like Shredded Leaves (easiest), many types of crafted wooden blocks like Wood Walls, Yellow and Red Carpets and Thatched Walls (easily), natural tree Leaves (rather easily), but also natural Wood blocks that trees consist of, Shrubs and the like can start to burn when open fire is placed next to them or especially below them. Corrupted Wood and Corrupted Leaves are flammable too, but not easily ignitible. Also please note that Medieval Torches emit heat as well, so placing several torches or other heat sources next to each other might raise the chances to set flammable blocks on fire. Heating up an area by placing hot rocks like Hardened Lava can make flammable blocks catch fire more easily as well. Liquid Tar is the one substance that will even start to burn when exposed to fire in cold environments or packed in blocks of Ice or Snow. The flames are then able to spread to other nearby inflammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks, and such can burn down a forest or a whole wooden building in the worst case. To extinguish fire and stop it from spreading, it is possible to claim areas and make sure that the option "fire enabled" is disabled. Currently fire will not spread on player claims as the default setting, but this option can be toggled by the owners of the claims. It is also possible now to disable the spreading of fire for a whole world by the owner of the gameworld in the world options ("edit world"). You can put Medieval Torches safely on display on Wall Shelves, Placemats or any other display containers, where the torches will be displayed in a smaller size and will not light up nor heat up their surrounding. Often, their flame will appear doused when on display. Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Lighting Category:Store Category:Medieval Category:Open Flames